The Diabol
The Diabol The Diabol is one of the two main supernatural organizations in the World of Darkness. They stand for Demonic and Vampiric Supremacy and Freedom and oppose the Masquerade and the Tower in general. They violently oppose the ancients and primevals and say they are the true enemies of demonkind. Ideology The Diabol's ideology is firmly based in demonic supremacy and opposition to the Ancients and Primevals whom the Diabol believe are engaged in a war and are using their bloodlines as pawns. For this reason the Diabol tends to only let Vampires and members of orphan lines reach places of power. They believe firmly that power is meant to be taken and don't support Elders holding power for centuries, encouraging diablerie, believing that power must be tested routinely. Government The Diabol's government is fairly linear. Every Diabol member is in a pack that answers to a Bishop, Metropolitan, or Presbyter depending on the packs relevance. Some packs are like small gangs or groups that answer to the Bishop of a district, some packs are slightly stronger and answer to the Metropolitan of the whole city and some packs are so impressive they get their orders from themselves or from a Presbyter of a whole area. The government of the Diabol position wise is fairly simple. A Bishop controls the packs in a district, a Metropolitan controls the Diabol in the city, a Presbyter controls the Metropolitans and all the packs in a whole area such as a kingdom. The faction as a whole is run by a Council made up of all the Presbyters known as the Convocation that meet once a year at a changing location to decide the direction of the faction. The Diabol has a number of customs and ceremonies that makes the packs appreciate the higher ups, different from the Tower. Customs and Traditions The Diabol, similarily to the Tower, has many customs and traditions, but these are moreso events than laws. Besides the tradition of challenging your Elder known as Adsumo Potentia and the tradition of challening inactive and self serving rulers known as Clade Tyrannis there is a number of traditional events that take place within the Diabol. Proeliumfestum - A feast held by the Metropolitan or Presbyter that unites all the packs in an arena like event where they fight eachother usually non fatally and once the winner pack's alpha is declared Vindex and given a lot of money and connections with Metropolitans and Presbyters. The war arena is folloowed by a grand feast inthe hosts hall. This can happen once a year in any Presbytership or Metropolitanship. Potentiafestum - Potentiafestum is a massive feast and gathering of all the Diabol packs in the Presbytership that can only be held by a Presbyter to display their power, generosity, demonic strength, and wealth. This event is huge and popular with the packs who all go there regardless of where they're based. Usually Potentiafestum includes a round of melee, a grand feast of souls and blood, and it is a huge pressure on the host Presbyter who must make it incredibly grand by Diabol standards. Augustusfestum - Augustusfestum is the grandest feast and show of power a Presbyter can throw. It is essentially a celebration of the Diabol in general and is a combination of both the Proeliumfestum and the Potentiafestum, if a Presbyter pulls off a successful Augustusfestum they become incredibly well respected. Titles Presbyter - A Presbyter is a Diabol leader that serves as leader of a whole area's Diabol packs and coordinates the factions direction in that area. They also make up the Convocation, the leadership committee of the Diabol. Metropolitan - A Metropolitan is a Diabol leader that leads the Diabol in one city or town and controls the cities packs. The Metropolitan answers to the Presbyter of his country or region. Bishop - A Bishop is simply a pack alpha whos pack is dominant over the other packs in a district or hood of a city. The Bishop controls the packs in that district and answers to the Metropolitan. Alpha - The Alpha is the leader of a pack. Every pack has to have an Alpha regardless of whether the Alpha is simply the speaker of the group or the true leader. Curate - A Curate is an appointed deputy of a Metropolitan or Presbyter acting as their enforcer or advisor. Some Curates are personal assassins, some Curates are generals of the forces, some Curates are advisors. It's a broad position. Crusader- A Crusader is a military leader appointed by the Convocation to do a specific campaign. Their time as a Warlord ends when their campaign has succeeded or failed. Logos